fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power Of The Star Children (series)
The Power Of The Star Children is a series involving the Star Children and their adventures. History Cool Cat Inc. was looking at Mario babies, then at Star Children, then thought it would be cool to make a game about them called The Power Of The Star Children. They had so much fun with the areas and the items and the boss battles that they decided to make it a full series. Only one game has been released, but there will be plenty of main games and spin-offs soon! Games The Power Of The Star Children - The first game of the series. Baby Bowser loses his star powers after destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. He decides to steal powers from Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline, mistaking the Lumas they were playing with as stars. Can the six star children find the keys to free the baby damsels? The Power Of The Star Children 2 - Up Above - In the second game, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline have joined the children! But all is not well... Rosalina's home up above is being attacked by the baby Koopalings! Rosalina must save the Lumas and fix the Observatory - along with her friends. The Power Of The Star Children 3 - Kongs In The Spotlight - This is the third game. Baby King K. Rool has kidnapped Baby Funky and Baby Candy. Baby DK is threatened that if he doesn't find the Star Bananas, he will never see them again. DK is furious, especially as his sweetheart Candy has been kidnapped - so the Star Children team up in their next mission. The hostages are not turned into Star Children as Young Wrinkly comes to pick them up early, scolding them for leaving her Nursery. The Power Of The Star Children 4 - The Ztar Children - The children feel sorry for Baby Bowser so they think they should give him his star powers back. However - when they get there, he takes their powers away and gives him to himself, Baby Waluigi, Baby King K. Rool, Baby Big Bob-Omb, Baby Petey Pirahna and Baby Kamek. However, the stars over their heads turn into Ztars, and makes them even more powerful and evil. They decide to destroy the Star Children once and for all - but they have escaped! The babies need to get their powers back - with the help of the Secret Star Child. The Power Of The Star Children 5 - Swappin' - After the events of the last game, the ex-star children have a plan. They make a potion that will make them swap places with the Star Children, therefore they will be good Star Children and the Star Children will be the evil ex-Ztar Children. However - Baby Daisy, Bluebell, Peach and Rosalina are immune to this potion, and the Grand Star is counting on them to swap things back to normal. The Power Of The Star Children 6 - Baby Bowsetta Strikes - Baby Birdo has been born and the Grand Star is about to crown her a Star Child. However, Baby Bowsetta (Baby Bowser's younger sister) has also been born and wished to be a Star Child. So when Birdo is crowned, Bowsetta is furious and decides to transform herself into Birdo. Much confusion arises over which Birdo is real, Bowsetta is rejected as she has no star. Bowsetta is still furious and breaks Birdo's star, all the pieces scattered other the worlds. The babies must find them. To be continued...